


Fire and Ice

by Aroomie



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, Because I can, Bottom Sebastian, Brief Bethany Hawke, Broody Fenris (Dragon Age), Carver Hawke Being an Asshole, Developing Relationship, End Game Fenris/Female Hawke, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealous Fenris (Dragon Age), Jealous Sebastian, M/M, Magic, Minor Anders/Female Hawke (Dragon Age), Mute Female Hawke, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Bethany, Protective Big Brother, Protective Fenris (Dragon Age), Relationship(s), Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred, Smut, Twins, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, With A Twist, for a little bit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23517826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aroomie/pseuds/Aroomie
Summary: What if there were two Hawke's?What if one hated they were a mage?What if...I SUCK AT SUMMARIES!Basically this is just a bunch of drama-filled "holy crap!" that I hope people will enjoy!!
Relationships: Anders/Female Hawke, Fenris/Female Hawke, Male Hawke/Sebastian Vael
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter sort of... kind of... slightly... sucks. 
> 
> But apparently instead of filling in the gasp in some places like I TOLD MY SELF TOO... I did this... Next chapter to be better *nod*
> 
> Aaaand... apparently instead of working on my other WIP's... I do this... Ugh...

"Carver?"  
The females' voice called out over for him.

"Yea, yea." He breathed heavy, unable to get his breath.

"I'm comin' Give me a moment would you?"  
He heard a soft giggle as he lent forward and placed his hands on his knees breathing heavy, he looked up at the sound of footsteps coming closer to him, his hazel eyes clashing against the icy blue hues of his elder sister. Her raven hair was pulled back into a tight bun on top of her head, small bangs fell in her face and framing soft pale cheeks as she stared at her brother with a small smirk.

"I don't think the darkspawn will wait while you catch your breath, brother." Carver just laughed meekly, straightening up.

"Oh stow it would you?"  
Her rosy lips curled into a large smile as she offered her hand to him.

"Come on, we can't stay here. Home isn't that much further and we need to get mother away from here."  
Carver nodded, taking his sister's hand for just a moment as she pulled him along. They walked for a moment, allowing Carver to catch his breath before running the rest of the way to Lothering. As they walked into town, Carver couldn't help but stop every foot or so as he stared at all the people that tried to cram into the town, shaking his head before continuing to walk.

"Gwen!"  
Carver looked up at the voice as it called for his sister, a frown growing across his face as he saw his elder brother, Aristide. How his sister got along with the mages in their family he would never understand.

"Griffin!"  
She smiled full-heartedly and practically jumped into Griffin's arms as he opened them, hugging him tightly. Griffin was almost twice the size of Gwen, his broad shoulders and muscular arms misleading on the fact he was a mage, his raven hair kept short and styled like he just got out of bed, his beard covered all of his lower face making only his bottom lip visible. His eyes were much different from his twins, a bright ember, almost ablaze in the right lighting. With Carver in tow, she told him about the kings' death and the darkspawn, how they needed to leave.

"Then we should move quickly... Carver,"  
Gwen looked over as Griffin called for their younger brother.

"If you are done sulking back there, we could use your help."

"But of course, brother. I'll get right on that."  
Gwen sighed at the sarcasm in her younger brother's voice, shaking her head and placed a hand on Griffin's chest to keep him from attacking Carver.

"Can we not fight for 5 minutes while we get everything in order, please?"  
Both men looked at their sister, Griffin nodding first before turning on his heels. 

"Bethany is in the fields, I'll go get mother."  
Carver nodded and started to head for the fields, Gwen and Griffin walking to the house.

"Why do you have to be so hard on him, Griff?"  
He shook his head, placing a thumb and forefinger on the bridge of his nose as he started to speak, shutting his eyes as his sister took his arm to lead him.

"It sounds foolish, but he needs to be strong, none of this is ever easy on anyone, and he needs to understand that we won't bend over back for him just because he is the only none mage in this family."  
He looked at his sister, her eyes averting his as she stared at the ground.

"You have to tell him eventually, Gwen, otherwise he will find out in the least pleasant of ways."  
As she opened the door to the house, she sighed heavily and nodded.

"I will tell him when he is ready to hear it."  
Griffin shook his head, grumbling as he followed his sister inside the house.

~~

All their plans were interrupted when the darkspawn attacked in the middle of the night, forcing them to flee unprepared. Their mother was having trouble coping with leaving everything behind, but she eventually gathered her thoughts, at least she still had her children. She watched them fight, scared for herself and them as they pushed onward. Thankful for Griffin keeping Bethany and Carver from ripping each other apart, watching Gwen keep strangely calm threw out everything. They bumped into Aveline and her husband after running for most the day, Leandra watched as her children defended one another from the Templar, frowning as they continued only to fight more.

"We have to hurry if we want to make it past the darkspawn."  
Aveline spoke quickly, rushing everyone to the large clearing. The ground shook, making everyone off balance. A shrill yelp coming from Gwen as she saw the huge ogre charging at them, everyone jumping to the side. Gwen watched her sister, calling for her to stop, but she was unheard. Her eyes wide with shock as the ogre grabbed Bethany and tossed her around like a doll. Her heart pounding in her chest as she stared at her sister's body, tears swelling in her eyes, Griffin blocked her view. He cupped her face and spoke her name to bring her back to reality as Carver and Aveline tried to fend the beast off. Griffin tossed a fireball after his sister had calmed enough, landing at the ogres' feet and exploding causing the beast to rear back and cover its face, giving Carver his opening as he tossed himself at the creature, thrusting his blade into its throat as it fell backward. For guarantee, he stabbed his blade into the beasts chest to make sure it wasn't getting up before he pulled back and climbed off. Gwen walked over with everyone, keeping calm as she watched her mother hold her sister in her arms. Her fists clenched at her sides as she turned away, she couldn't risk losing to her emotions, she blocked out the conversation, the blame of Bethany's death on her and Griffin. She knew her mother was giving her a death glare for not giving enough emotion, but she had to stay blocked off from it, keeping calm. Her mother didn't know what she was, she didn't need too.

Gwen didn't much like where her brother was going with making a deal with the witch, a disapproving scowl forming on her face as she was a bystander to it all. Feeling sorry for Aveline and her husband, for Bethany, not once looking her mother in the eyes from the shame she had for not crying for Bethany. She stood by Carver, hiding in his shadow as she followed everything as her brother handled it. Two weeks of self-pity and not talking to anyone but Carver, she felt ashamed, miserable. As they piled off the ship into Kirkwall docks, she tried to smile for everyone, especially her mother. Following a long and helping where she could. Gwen gripped her daggers and played with them as Aristide handled details, not wishing to put her nose where she didn't need too.

"So? Is it done?"

"It is."  
Gwen looked up and watched as their uncle clapped his hands together.

"Good, I'll go and see when the bribes can be made."  
As he walked away, Gwen took hold of her twin's arm and looked up at him with a worried look.

"So, I guess this is it then."  
Griffin looked over at Carver and smiled as he took hold of Gwen's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"For now, at least we are home. What's important is that we are together."

"If only Bethany was with us..."  
Gwen felt her guilt coming back as she took her brother's hand and let him pull her along.

"And Wesley."  
Aveline lowered her head and took a moment before stepping after Aristide.

"Come on, we have a long year ahead of us."  
Gwen smiled at her brother and glanced at Carver who nodded to her, making her stomach ease off from guilt to happiness for at least having some of her family still there. Her smile grew as she looked up at Griffin, poking his side, he in exchange took her around her neck and gave her a noogie. The laughter and squealing leaving any bad feelings anyone had from the sight of the siblings. At least for the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for short chapters to try and get back into it... -throws confetti-

Over the next months, Griffin did everything and anything he could think of to get him and his family out of low town. The very few jobs that he managed to do paid poorly, even worse if they clued in that he was a mage and just lucky they didn't report him to the Templars. Then one day, finally, he caught a break. The rumor was it that a pair of dwarf brothers were trying to get an expedition going to the deep roads. This would be their break.

Gwen and Carver were left in the market while Griffin ran off to do Maker know what, the younger Hawke pointing out trinkets and armor sets to his sister while they waited. The moment Carver held up a gaudy necklace towards his sister, she clapped her hands over her mouth to stop the laughter, shaking her head quickly and scrunched her face into a disgusted scowl. Carver laughed and put the piece down, moving onto the next stall.

"Hey, Carver! I think I got it. Come here!"

Carver looked towards their brother's voice, his nose wrinkling as he now scowled, turning towards Gwen he smiled and pat her on the shoulder before running off to see what Griffin wanted. Gwen remained in the market, peaking at the rest of the wares as she waited. Being as polite as she could when turning down the items practically thrown in her face by the sellers. One seller was so persistent, Gwen lazily placed her hands on her hips, in turn resting her fingers along the hilts of her blades that rested there, the seller backed off immediately. Turning on her heel to leave, she yelped loudly as she suddenly collided, breast to face, with a dwarf; her face turning bright red.

"Now that is one way to go about an introduction."

Gwen looked up past the dwarf towards her brother's voice, scowling at him as he dropped his attention to the short man.

"Gwen, this is Varric, Bartrands brother. He's going to help us get hired onto the expedition."

Gwen gave a small nod, looking back at the dwarf as he grinned at her. A small, shy, smile on her lips as she bowed her head in greeting.

"Not that I'm complaining, but usually people apologize for stepping on a dwarf."  
Varric's tone was playful as he grinned up at Gwen, but the grin fell. Just as soon as the words were out of his mouth, Gwen looked like she shrunk in on herself, the vibrant glow of her eyes dulling as she looked away. Griffin frowned a little bit and walked over to Gwen, gently grabbing her shoulders and turning her to face him as he spoke low enough to be out of the others ear shot.

"Gwen hasn't spoken since we arrived in Kirkwall."  
Varric looked up at Carver as he spoke, his brow quirking in interest as he looks back at the pair.

"I get the feeling that the story behind that isn't a good one."  
Carver let out a humorless laugh at the dwarf's words, giving a small nod.

"You could say that. Our youngest sister, Bethany… She died, on our way here. Gwen has been having… difficulty coping."  
Varric frowned some, folding his arms across his chest, as he watched Griffin give a barely-there hug before tugging her close to his side and rested his arm across her shoulders. 

"Shall we get going? I would like to get this planning all said and done."  
Griffin gently wiggled Gwen in his hold, making the girl smile some as she peeked up at him.

"Of course, of course. On over to my little corner of paradise."  
Varric grinned at the humans before they all made their way to low towns, The Hanged Man.

~~

Varric, as it turns out, held residence in The Hanged Mans' main suit. A surprisingly nice change in comparison to Uncle Gamlen's house… But not by much. The three siblings spread out around the table in the room, Gwen taking a seat near the fireplace while Griffin leaned across the back of it, Carver perching his rump on the edge of the wood surface all the while Varric paced lazily as he began talking.

"So, here's the thing. We need to find a way into the deep roads. Bartrand can lead us to the right place once we are down there, but we need a good entrance."  
Griffin smirked as he rested his chin on the back of the seat his sister was perched on.

"Any entrance would do, wouldn't it? Unless there was a dragon sitting in it I suppose."  
Griffin chuckled softly while Gwen giggled, Varric smiled and rolled his eyes before continuing to talk.

"We need an entrance that's close to our destination but isn't already plundered or filled with darkspawn. Fortunately, I've received some new information."  
The dwarf pulled on his gloves to make sure they were on good, placing his hands on his hips.

"There's a Grey Warden in the city. Anyone knows how to get down there, it'll be him."  
Griffin grinned broadly and pushed off from the back of the chair, walking around the table.

"Sounds like you have everything planned out, Varric."  
The dwarf did a flure of over dramatics with his hands and bowed at the waist.

"And that messere, is why I'm here. Supposedly the Grey Warden came in with some other Fereldan refugees not long ago. A lowtown woman named Lirene has been helping Fereldan refugees. We talk to her, maybe we find where he is."

Gwen jumped up from her seat and walked over to Carver, gently patting him on the shoulder to get him moving. A tap to her arm had her turning around and looking at the dwarf, her head tilting some as he rung his fingers together.

"Listen. I'm sorry about the market, regardless of not knowing, it was rude of me."  
Gwen blinked at Varric and stared for a while before a small smile spread across her face and she leaned over to give him a gentle hug. The dwarf coughed at the affection, blushing mildly, and smiled up at her.

"Chin up, Blue. It can only get better from here."  
Gwen's brow lifted slightly at being called "Blue", a small shaking of her head and a roll of her eyes, she pivoted on her heels and walked after Varric as they followed after her brothers.


	3. Ch- 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, look!   
> Not dead!

Sitting outside the clinic, Gwen sighed heavily as she placed her cheek upon her knees, her eyes following those walking by. After leaving the hanged man, they tracked down the lead on the grey warden that had arrived in Kirkwall, the man guarded by a lovely lady who was almost set ablaze by Griffin as she insulted Gwen's lack of speaking. 

Sighing softly, she rubbed a hand down her face and hugged her knees as she tilted back on her heels. She lifts her head and changes which cheek rested on her knees just in time to watch as a black cat, too young looking to be an adult, paw at her pants. A small giggle leaves her as the kitten rolls onto its back once noticing her eyes on it and paws at the air for her attention, mewing adorably. 

Gwen rolled her eyes some and picked the creature up, cradling it in her arms as she tickles the little beast's belly before gently stroking across its head. Her brow lifting partially as she thumbs a pair of little bumps on top of the kittens head. She lifts the little beast up from its upper legs and smiles at it as she gets a closer look at it, him. Definitely a him. She giggles softly again as she looks it over some more, laying it on her thighs as she leans back against the wall and runs her fingers over his fur, following the lighter grey stripes now more visible on a closer look. Her head tilts some, a small smile as she drags her fingers in his fur, taking note of the larger canines showing as the kitten mews noisily at her. She smiles again as she pulls him close to her chest, hugging him close and hopes she gets it across that she wishes to take him home with her. 

Just as the kitten gets with the program and begins to rub his head across the crook of her neck, the door of the clinic burst open. Jumping to her feet and narrowly missed getting smacked by it, the kitten crawling across her shoulders and draped behind her neck as he hisses at the offending wood slat. Gwen glared at the man stepping through, her bright orbs meeting those of a honeyed brown.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! You're not hurt, are you?"

Gwen opened her mouth to speak but paused, her jaw snapping shut and turned her head away as she folded her arms across her chest. The man tilting his head to the side slightly at the strange behavior. 

"Are we going, Anders?"

The male looked towards the door he had thrown open, watching as Griffin stepped out into the bustle.

"Yes, sorry, I had just opened the door too quickly and wanted to make sure this woman is unharmed… But, she appears to be ignoring me."

Griffin's brow lifted slightly as his eyes darted from Anders over to Gwen, a small smile pulling his lips. 

"Gwen, are you alright?"

Gwen nods lightly as she turns to look at her brother, a small smile pulling her lips. 

"You know her?"

Gwen looked at Anders, her brow furrowing slightly as she looked at her brother curiously. Griffin just smiled as he looked at Anders.

"Gwen, this is Anders. He is the grey warden with the maps we need."

Anders' eyes opened wide as his gaze snapped to Gwen as she, in turn, looked at him. A small smile gracing her lips as she bowed her head towards him in greeting. Her head dipping to the side as the kitten on her shoulder rubbed his head on her cheek, her smile growing larger as she returned the nuzzle.

"Gwen… Is that a saber?"

Her gaze snapped up to her brother, a head tilted some before looking back at the kitten on her shoulder, pondering, before giving a firm nod.

"Well, I'll be damned… You don't see those much anymore. It looks to be a young one too."  
Gwen smiled as she reached up and pet the kit on the head, poking at the small little horn nubs on top of his head, looking back at her brother excitedly. Anders made a quiet whistling noise. 

"Some people believe that creatures as such act as a guardian. A guide. You must have a gentle heart for it to come to you."  
Gwen smiled broadly at Anders, giggling quietly as she turned on her heel as Varric and Carver finally came out of the clinic and they all went on their way.

Anders kept peeking back at Gwen as they raven-haired girl continued to pet the kit on her shoulder and show it affection as she listened to something Varric rambled on about, a small smile gracing her lips as she silently laughed at the things the dwarf said.

"It's refreshing to see someone with such a kind heart."  
Griffin looked over at Anders voice, grinning as both he and Carver looked over at their sister.

"Our sister is very much unique."  
Carver spoke up as he glanced at the mage staring at his sister.

"And she could rip you to pieces if you had the wrong idea."   
Carver grinned as Anders went a little pale, his eyes darting to the male.

"That so? But she looks so... Harmless."  
Anders looked back at Gwen, the girl now hugging the kitten to her chest as it pawed at her cheek, fussing happily with her as Varric laughed.

"The most dangerous flowers are often than most beautiful. You do not wish to test my sister, healer. You will have bitten off more then you can chew."  
Anders made a noise in the back of his throat, unable to take his eyes off of Gwen.

~~~~~~~~~

Stupid mages and their stupid problems.   
That's what Gwen's first thought was when they had arrived at the chantry to help Anders and his friend. Surprise, surprise, it was a trap. Anders stayed close by his friend all the while she and Carver did their best to block the advancing templars from everyone. Gwen constantly looked over her shoulder at her brothers, her heart pounding abnormally fast as she constantly thought of Bethany.

"This is perfect, Anders. Just perfect! Anything else we should know?!"  
Griffin was furious, choosing to ignore the crazy light show the other mage put on what with all the crazy glowing veins and glowing eyes. Griffin snarled at the other mage.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this!"  
Griffin rolled his eyes, growling under his breath whilst throwing his staff out to throw a stream of lightning. Gwen watched him carefully, an angry Griffin was a careless one. Blocking the downswing of the sword she was currently against, Gwen pushed back with a grunt of effort, her head whipping about as she lost sight of Carver. 

Her blood ran cold when she finally caught sight of her younger brother, her eyes growing wide. The young warrior was sprawled across the floor, wincing as he tried reaching for his blade while a templar held his sword overhead and went to strike.

"Carver!"  
Everyone's head snapped in her direction as she screamed. The younger man looking over his shoulder at the blade coming down for him for a second before shutting his eyes tightly and waited for the blow to hit. When nothing happened, he slowly opened his eyes and gasped loudly when dark eyes met the stark ice blue of his sister. 

"G-Gwen…"  
Gwen simply smiled at Carver, his eyes growing wide as they darted down her body, seeing the tip of a blade poking out just below her ribs.

"No. No, no-no."  
Carver's eyes darted back up to Gwen's face, her eyes having slipped shut as her face slowly contorted in pain. Carver called for their brother just in time to see a stream of fire knock the offending templar off his feet, his sword going with him, and Gwen collapsing on top of Carver. 

"Shit, shit!"  
Griffin dropped his staff after checking to make sure everything was clear and ran over to his siblings, grabbing a potion and uncorking it with his teeth as he ran over. He slid to his knees as Carver rolled Gwen onto her back, the girl wincing and making hissing noises at the pain. Griffin forced her to swallow down the potion, uttering words of encouragement to her while Carver did his best not to cry.

"That was mine to take, Gwen… Why did you…?"  
Gwen rolled her eyes, looking past her brothers to see Anders talking to his friend. She pushed at Griffin, silently telling him to go look. Reluctantly, he went, leaving Gwen with their brother. 

"Gwen…"  
She looked up at her brother's face, smiling lightly as she reached up and gently patted his cheek while he pressed down on the wound, willing the potion to work faster. Her eyes darting to Varric as the dwarf came over, black kitten stalking up next to his feet, and she smiled lightly at him.

"You'll be ok, Blue."  
Gwen rolled her eyes once again, letting out a choked breath just as she broke into a coughing fit, blood spewing from her lips.

"Shit! Griffin!"  
Carver looked over at their brother, completely panicked. The two mages now running over to Gwen just as more blood spewed from her lips.

"Easy, easy. You'll be ok."  
Gwen looked up at Anders, squinting at him. She flicked her hand out at him as he placed his hands on her, glowing with healing magic, and she managed to lift her hand enough to flip him her middle finger. Griffin and Carver laughed wetly while Anders rolled his eyes but smiled, everything around her finally going dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes? No? Maybe?


End file.
